


Little bit of Relief

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I also suck at Summaries, I'm so sorry for this, Lil' bit of comfort after wetting, Omorashi, Probably ooc, Spanking, Wagon wetting, Wetting, pls spare me my heart cannot take hate, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Arthur's desperate on the ride back to the camp, Hosea notices. Dutch takes care of him after a wetting.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Little bit of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I am so sorry in advance. I have no control anymore over what I write. This fandom needs more piss >.>. I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur shifted from his seat on the wagon. He and Hosea, who was driving, were currently on their way back from town. Having come from a supply run. He shifted again, pressing his thighs together. Arthur hadn't pissed since last night's drinks and he was feeling too full. He pursed his lips, his fist balling into his jeans. "You okay there, Arthur?" Hosea asked, sparing him a side glance. Arthur jumped a bit, not expecting Hosea to talk to him, which caused a stream of urine to empty and wet his union suit. It didn't stop until he pressed his palm between his legs. it was silent for a few moments, save Arthur's nearly panicked pants, until Hosea spoke again. "Do you need it, baby?" Arthur whined at the words before he could stop himself. His face went red and he curled in on himself a bit.  
Hosea tugged on the reins and the horses slowed down. "Go ahead, kiddo. If you need me to fully stop, just let me know." He gave a soft smile to Arthur and then paid attention to the road ahead. Arthur probably wouldn't want to be watched while he did it. Arthur let out a huff of breath and shifted slightly. Embarrassment lingered on his face, but despite his feelings, he uncurled himself. Sitting up nearly straight, he spread his thighs just a bit and lightened his grip on his crotch.  
Immediately drops leaked from him, but he fought the instinctual urge to stop the flood. Very quickly the drops turned into spurts and the spurts turned into a full-blown stream. His union suit got soaked instantly and quickly spread onto his pants. When the bottom of Arthur's pants couldn't hold any more liquid, it dribbled down his legs, but mainly gathered on the wood below him and leaked onto the moving ground. Since he didn't move his hand, it got soaked along with everything else. Luckily the urine didn't drip down far enough to go into his boots. Arthur finished with a quiet sigh of relief, his piss tapering off and leaving him with cooling pants. He shivered and spared a glance at Hosea. The man was still paying attention to the road, but Arthur had no doubts he had been keeping an eye on him. Arthur looked back to the road as well and saw that they were nearly back at camp. He could see the turn off into the woods further down the road. "Do you need me or Dutch, Arthur?" Hosea asked, and Arthur gave himself a moment to think.  
Hosea was the one that usually gave the comfort, helped him get cleaned up, and hold him close. While Dutch was the disciplinarian. If he went to Dutch, he was sure to get a spanking. Not to say that Dutch hated Arthur or he did something wrong, it's just something he needed sometimes after an 'accident'.  
"Dutch, please, Hosea." Arthur whimpered out, shifting again as his pants became itchy. Hosea smiled at him "You got it, kiddo. I'll take you to his tent, and cover you from behind." Oh, right. His backside was the main thing that was soaked. Thankfully it was getting dark and the wet spot wouldn't be easy to see. "Thank you." Arthur thanked him quietly, then kept his head down and went quiet. This was usually normal after an 'accident', especially if he was planning on getting a spanking. It was quiet until they got back to camp. The sun had set and only a few rays peeked out from behind the horizon.  
"Come along, Arthur," Hosea said, getting out and then going to Arthur's side. Arthur got out, and Hosea was right behind him. Luckily, they could see that the back portion of Dutch's tent that faced the lake was already closed, and the said male was inside reading. They approached the tent with just a few greetings from the other members of the gang. Arthur was the first to step inside, and Hosea followed while closing the tent flaps. Dutch looked up from his book and arched an eyebrow at them, questioning their actions. But then he saw the wet section of the front of Arthur's pants. It wasn't much, but you could obviously see the flow pattern.  
Dutch nodded to Hosea, and the older male left without a word, only giving Arthur a pat on the back. When it was just the two of them, Dutch went into his disciplinarian mode. "Turn around." He ordered and stood up, resting his book to the side. Arthur was quick to comply, despite his red face. The whole back of his pants was soaked down to mid-calf. He clicked his tongue, examining the mess. "What a mess you made. It looks like you're an untrained child." Dutch could see from even behind that Arthur's ears were going beet red.  
He went back to his bed and sat down near the edge, patting his thigh. "Come, Arthur." Arthur shuffled his way over to Dutch, his head down low. With Dutch's help, Arthur was bent over his knee, ass in the air. "Remember, boy." Dutch started, removing Arthur's belt and beginning to pull down the soaked pants. "During this, you only talk if you're counting or need out. Every time you speak, you say 'sir' after it, understood?" Dutch asked, to which Arthur only nodded. But Dutch wasn't happy with this answer. Before even removing the square of fabric covering Arthur's ass, he smacked it lightly as a warning "Understood?" He repeated, tone harder. Arthur jumped under his touch, and was quick to respond "Yessir." He breathed out.  
Dutch unbuttoned the back to Arthur's union suit, and softly rubbed the area he was going to strike. Which was his sitting area. Then out of the blue, he landed a harsh strike. Arthur bucked forward in surprise and yelped out a "One, sir!" Slap after slap, Dutch made Arthur count each. They had to restart once because Arthur had stuttered too much and couldn't get the number out. In total, Arthur got 32 in total, 7 more than Dutch was planning. By the time they were done, Arthur had tears running down his cheeks and soft sniffles escaping him. His ass was red and sore. Dutch carefully got Arthur up and cradled him close to his chest.  
"Shh, baby boy. You're all right." Dutch shushed Arthur, comforting him in the best way he could. "I'll be right back" Dutch hummed, and let Arthur lay on his bed while he stood up and left the tent. Arthur stayed curled on the bed, hiding his face in his arms and smiling softly to himself. Dutch soon returned, though the side that viewed the lake this time, with a change of Arthurs clothes and a bucket with a washcloth. "Let's get you cleaned up." Dutch dropped the bucket and set down the clothes next to the bed, and helped Arthur out of his pants, and then his accessories, shirt, and union suit. Quietly Dutch cleaned Arthur with the washcloth, asking the younger to stand up when he needed to get to those areas. He left Arthur to get himself dressed while he returned the bucket. Dutch came back to a fully clothed, red-faced Arthur. "Thank you, Dutch." The younger smiled shyly, his head down low. Dutch let out a huff of laughter and set a hand heavily on his shoulder. "Any time, kiddo."


End file.
